mindofezrafandomcom-20200215-history
Sinister Events
Sinister Events is the ninth chapter of Season One, and the first chapter named as a two-parter. The events from the end of the first part of the two-parter and the final part both directly flow with each other, with no time gap inserted between the first and second chapter. Sinsister Events concludes the graveyard arc of the season. Read They approached closer and closer to the car, but so did the figure in the white trenchcoat, moving with so much pace it appeared as a white blur among the little light there was. Ezra had used up the last of his energy, most of it washed away by the very macabre thrill of the first gun fire itself. Ezra couldn’t believe it. He had made it to the car, he was sitting in the front seat, the door and the window closed, and locked. He had survived. Amongst his weariness, he had failed to notice Dane, though. How could I? he thought. How could I abandon him like this? Ezra cooked up the courage to turn back. And there he was, standing right outside the car, but so was the figure in the white trenchcoat, gripping Dane like he was precious gold. Ezra froze. “Got me a good catch here, boy,” the figure snarled. “No...n..n..no...” Dane let out a groan as the figure towered over him and Ezra, even though he was still in the car. Feelings of sheer dread washed through Ezra. This is it, this is the end, thirteen years I’ve known him, and he’s fallen victim to this gutless killer. This insane, twisted pig. But am I going to watch in terror? What if he just kills me after he’s finished my best friend? What is the last thing I should do? All of a sudden, a shot of adrenaline Ezra had never felt anything like before, spread through his veins, empowering him. I guess this is the last thing I do. For the love of all life, he thought. The door swung open, and Ezra charged out at the figure, which was now slowly moving back, with a helpless Dane looped through his arm. Each step he took, he felt was a step on the stairway to death. But he was wrong. “Whoa, whoa! Ezra is that you, What are you doing?!” the figure cried, as Ezra began madly springing out punches and kicks. The voice of the figure sounded surprisingly gentler, on the other side of the window. The figure gently let Dane go and blocked Ezra’s weak blows. “I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, I WON’T LET YOU DO THIS!!!!” Ezra wept, but he could not take it anymore. He began to collapse into the figure’s arms. Ezra blacked out. When he opened his eyes again, he saw three blurry figures standing around him. One was a blonde-haired girl, whose hair reminded him of the girl he met at the graveyard. That’s when it all came back to him. He sprung up, and he found himself staring face to face, with his father, and Dane. The nurse left the room to get a glass of water. “I was out on a hunting trip,” Mr. White explained. “When I saw a lot of cars parked illegally on the side of the road. Now, they don’t usually call me a good Samaritan but one thing I can’t stand is illegally parked cars. So I walked in to see if I recognised any of the owners, being familiar cars and..” “..instead you were greeted with a mob of teenagers and young adults scared out of their wit’s end!” Dane smirked awkwardly, his arms firmly crossed. Dane’s smirk wasn’t an amused one, he was still clearly terrified following the events. Dane leaned over Ezra, who felt as light as a feather. “I..feel..” “You need some more rest,” said Mr. White. “Dane, I’ll give you a lift back to our house. Your parents have gone to help out at the community centre, it’s chaos there, as if two deaths weren’t enough, the community is giving the local police a hard time.” Dane and Mr. White left the medical centre, and had to cross the road to where they parked, the parking lot for the centre being full up. It only had five available spaces, one being taken up by a scooter that hadn’t been attended in days. On the opposite side of the road, there was a homeless man scouring someone’s trash. Mr. White attempted to dismiss his presence, going to unlock the car through the front door, which for some odd reason did not have a wireless unlocking system, but was stopped by the man. “Do you know.. where I can get.. em..em-ployment?” “In your dreams, that’s where!” Mr. White laughed as he got in the car and closed the door. Dane sat in the back wearily, not the front, as the seats were more comfortable. He tried not to look at the homeless man, who clearly wanted to fish all the attention he could get. The man tapped on the window, and Mr. White unwound it. “What happened to your old catchline, that you’d been using for the last year, “Can you spare a penny?” The homeless man shrugged and looked around him. “I don’t have a penny,” he moaned. Mr. White laughed. “Well, I don’t have a job, I rely on my wife, it’s the only reason I’m here!” Dane frowned curiously. “Oh, and for my dear boy." “Toodaloo!!” he snickered. Mr. White performed a U-Turn, kicking mud up at the confused homeless man, and sped off down the street. The homeless man turned back to the garbage bin and opened the lid. But inside wasn’t rubbish, it was Giles Pierre-D’Amour. “''A tout a l'heure, for ze latht time! Ha ha!”'' “Who? Those rich guys in there?” asked the homeless guy, once again confused. Giles sighed, and shot the man down. He hopped out of the garbage bin, annoyed at the fact it was the only thing he could hide in. Since discovering who Mr. White was the father of, he had been paying the homeless man to spy on Mr. White, and this was the closest he’d gotten in a while. But this time round it wasn’t just another spying session, Giles Pierre D-Amour had planted something on the wheel of the car. “Why have we stopped??” Dane complained, after the car stopped without any warning, and sent Dane into the back of the front seat. “My head hurts! This car is crammed, too!” Dane opened the door and stepped out, to stretch and get some fresh air. As he was flexing every muscle he could think of in his own anatomy, he noticed something on the tire when he had bent over. “Mr. White!!! GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!” “Way ahead of you,” Mr. White yelled from across the road, while smoking a cigar. Dane waited for the next car to pass, and ran over across the road to where Mr. White was, standing outside Dane’s old Primary school, which is where they’s stopped. Suddenly, a loud bang ripped the flow of the air. What Dane and Mr. White witnessed was beyond their expectations- rubble, fire and more fire. The fire reached the roots growing over the fence of the house they had stopped near. They could hear the screams of the residents over their fence, who were splashing water from their outdoor spa onto the fence. “Holy- shit.” Mr. White dropped his cigarette. A small spark of fire set alight on the grass, but Dane stepped on it in time. “We don’t need any more fires! Someone wanted us dead, I assume?” “Or, I should’ve got my car serviced 2 years ago...” Mr. White called his wife. As he was on the phone, staff from the local school, and some people down the road surrounded the scene, and a man who happened to have a fluorescent orange jacket popped up out of nowhere to direct traffic around the scene. One of the cars being directed happened to be Giles’, who was cursing as his plan had not succeeded. Another officer sitting in the car commented. “Didn’t know you were assigned to use explosives in this mission, sir. In fact, I don’t even remember getting this-” "Fermez la bouche!!!" ''Giles howled, clearly annoyed. Several hours later, the police had investigated the scene. “We found several cigarettes wedged in the cracks of what is left of the seats,” the officers explained to Mr. White, who tried his best to deny it all. “We ''also found cigarettes within the exhaust vents...” Another officer commented on a newspaper being attached to the tire, with a large printed picture of a bomb on it. Dane stood there, his hand to his face. He, unlike Mr. White, had hoped it was the cigarette and not someone else. Mr. White on the other hand, didn’t want to be the blame of it. A moment later, Mrs. White and Ezra, who had just returned from the medical centre, arrived. “In the nick of time..” Dane said to Ezra, excitedly. “I felt my boredom was beginning to eat my soul.. you know how they say bored out of your mind, well there’s proof souls do exist!” Ezra rolled his eyes. “This is the work of Muhammad, I bet it is, when I see him at school next, I’m going to make him regret the day he was born!” “But Ezra-” Ezra walked away from Dane, back over to his mum’s car, and went through his belongings. Dane came up behind him. “Maybe dad will give me a lift home in mum’s car, I need plenty of rest, because tomorrow, that sucker is dead!” “Hey, I don’t think that..” Ezra breathed heavily as he spoke. “...Death is good enough for him, that’s what you mean. I know, you’re right, maybe I’ll just bring the knife then, after all!” Ezra’s mum began screaming her head off at Ezra’s dad, blaming him for the explosion, and telling the police to confiscate his licence, who fortunately for Mr. White did not, considering the events that had taken place at the graveyard previously. Ezra’s dad made up an excuse that Ezra was unwell and needed to get home, and jumped in the car with Ezra. “Dad, I want to go home now! You know that little box of books you got as well, on torture in the medieval days? Yeah, I need to read that for.. er.. a project due tomorrow.” “Wait, mum didn’t set you up for this, did she? How angry can a woman get...” “Dad, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but can we just go?” Ezra and his dad drove off home, as his mum shouted out to him to not touch anything in the car, and how she doesn’t want to see another cigarette again. “It’s madness today..” Mr. White spoke softly. He was clearly scared of what was going to happen with him and his wife. He’d really done it this time. Ezra had the same stern face for the rest of the day, and only one thought on his mind, until he fell asleep. Before he knew it, the sun had risen. Curtains of light found their way through the cracks in Ezra’s curtains. They strangely seemed to shine towards the box Ezra had, filled with different kinds of knives, his dad’s gun, and an ‘unofficial’ bulletproof vest, Ezra and Dane had thrown together earlier. Ezra felt calm and clarity, like he had a lot of quality to get the most of that day. He heard the birds singing outside, he could hear the leaves swaying. He even felt slightly reluctant to do what he was about to do when there was so much else to enjoy. But he had to do it. Characters *Ezra White *Dane Young *Damon White *Ursula White *Giles Pierre-D’Amour *Homeless man (dies) *Police officer Category:Season One Category:By Daniel